inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Jump In
Plot Elsas Fish Warrior Drinks All the Water on earth How Will The Humans Survive & Trent Unfrezers Dr O And Alpodgizes To him (abut the fool thing) Transcript Devin aiey sexy lady Cassidey Devin Stop Being foolish Devin Whatever Elsa That Moron Trent Is Now Good But Hes Not Wth The Rangers Mesogog Dr O Will Confess Him To Be Wth Them Zeltrax Yes And That Is When We Strike Him Mesogog No U Will Strike Him I Will Whatever Zeltrax Yes Mesogog U Useless Fool U Think U Can Stop Me In My Battle Ur A Joke Tommy Trent Ur Here Trent YES Tommy We Need To Commbind Diks Trent y Tommy Cos Zeltrax Tommy Here Wth The White Ranger I See Prepper To Suk On My Blade It Has Been Upgraded Lsatley Tommy Stay Bak Boy Zeltrax Ha CRASH Tommy Black Dino Power Ya CRASH Trent White Dino Power Ya CRASH Zeltrax U Fool U Think U Can Destroy Me Trent Yea Fuck Yea Zeltyrax Soon I Wont Wipe Mesogogs poo off the floor Trent ? Zeltrax Ahhhh Yes U Dint Know Trent Yea Yea Yea Whatever Tommy Blade CRASH Zeltrax Ugh...Soon U Will Pay (Zeltrax Retreats) Mesogog Its there Zeltrax Yes Aggred (Cleans it) Thatr Fool Dr Oliver He Needs To Pay Elsa Fish Warrior Mesogog This Is (Mesogog Is Watrching This https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWVBvAtSk8I Shit Elsa NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IUM NOT THE QUEEN OF DISNEY SHIT Mesogog Lol FW Master Can I Go Out Mesogog Yes Go And If U Fail U Will Clean up the rest of the Shit that Zeltrax Is Cleainng I Mean Elsa Will Tommy So That Was Fun Trent wtf does zeltrax want Tommy Poo Trent Really Tommy nah he wants drugs Trent Cool FW Rangers Its Time CRASH Conner Were Here FW Time To Die CRASH (Fires All Around) FW Yes Conner Blade Dr O Comew Here Trent Nah His Bizzy Conner yea yuea trent we Broke IU outtas the Spell The Other Day Trent IK cool Isnt It Kira Really CRASH FW Yes Elsa Rangers Tommy Huh Its Elsa Lets Go Trent elsa off um frozen Tommy Wtf u watch that Shit Trent Yea Being watching it 2 yrs now :P Tommy Ugh Elsa Kiss My Vagina Its Down There Tommy No Ther Not Kissing Anything Elsa Ahhh Black Ranger CRASH CRASH CRASH Tommy ugh Elsa Yes Now Ur Dead Trent FishFreak FW What Trent Strike CRASH FW No- CRASH Mesogog Zeltrax Ur Done Elsa When She Returns She Will Clean Up The Rest Of My Sloppyu Shit FW Yes Im Bak Conner What How Did He Syurvive It FW Oh Destroction CRASH (FiresAll Around) Trent hey u FW Uh Oh Trent Dino Strike CRASH FW Impossable CRASH Mesogog FIRE AWAY FW Yes Conner Golf Megazord FW Fool CRASH CRASH CRASH FW Now Feel The Thunder Conner Trent Help Us Trent How Tommy Ya CRASH Tommy Trent U Gain The Starga Megazord IUse It Elsa Yes Use It To Be Destroyed CRASH Tommy Ok Ur Out Of Here Orb Strike CRASH Elsa Later Looser CRASH CRASH CRASH Trent Starga Megazord FW Goodbye What No Trent Yea Boy White Strike CRASH FW No- CRASH Trent Yea Elsa Master Ive Returned Mesogog Good Clean up the shit zeltrax Left u Elsa awww Come On The End Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode